familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cardwell, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 713 |population_density_km2 = 437.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1131.7 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 75 |elevation_ft = 246 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 36 |latm = 2 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 17 |longs = 33 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63829 |area_code = 573 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-11350 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0715393 |website = |footnotes = }} Cardwell is a city in Dunklin County, Missouri, United States. The population was 713 at the 2010 census. Geography Cardwell is located at (36.047295, -90.292620). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 713 people, 317 households, and 180 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 386 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 96.4% White, 0.4% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.1% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.4% of the population. There were 317 households of which 30.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 31.5% were married couples living together, 17.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 8.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 43.2% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 39.5 years. 25% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.2% were from 25 to 44; 25.1% were from 45 to 64; and 16.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.2% male and 49.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 789 people, 345 households, and 218 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,246.1 people per square mile (483.5/km²). There were 387 housing units at an average density of 611.2 per square mile (237.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.34% White, 0.89% African American, 0.63% Native American, and 1.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.01% of the population. There were 345 households out of which 29.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.5% were married couples living together, 13.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 33.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.92. In the city the population was spread out with 24.3% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 28.6% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 17.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 88.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $21,042, and the median income for a family was $27,361. Males had a median income of $25,179 versus $19,500 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,207. About 25.1% of families and 27.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 34.0% of those under age 18 and 22.7% of those age 65 or over. Notable people The Missouri Bootheel is the home place of 2 members of The Kentucky Headhunters, Doug and Ricky Phelps. They grew up in Cardwell and Arbyrd and obtained their education from the Southland C-9 school district. Doug and Ricky were both members of the Headhunters who then left to form their own band called - Brother Phelps. Once Ricky decided to take his music into a more gospel arena, Doug rejoined the Kentucky Headhunters as the lead singer. Doug and Ricky came back (as Brother Phelps) to the Missouri Bootheel. They performed at the Cotton Pickin Festival in Arbyrd; a place where they spent lots of time while growing up. The Kentucky Headhunters filmed part of the music video "Oh Lonesome Me" in Cardwell, Missouri. References External links * Historic maps of Cardwell in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Dunklin County, Missouri Category:Cardwell, Missouri